


Power & Submission

by TheFellowshipOfTheFandoms



Category: Halt and Catch Fire, The Deep Blue Sea (2011)
Genre: Angst and Porn, BDSM Scenes, Bottom! Tom, Business AU, CEO! Lee, CEO! Tom, Controlling and Dominance, Drama & Romance, Gratuitous Smut, I have such a bloody perverted mind, Inspired by 50 Shades of Grey, Lee is in control a lot, Lee is into kinky shit, M/M, Minor character appearances by other celebrities, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Submission, Tom is into Lee's kinky shit, Top! Lee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFellowshipOfTheFandoms/pseuds/TheFellowshipOfTheFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Pace and Tom Hiddleston are both successful CEOs of their companies; the both of them meet one night at a business function and are immediately strongly attracted to each other. Lee is very possessive and controlling which puts quite the strain on his and Tom's relationship.<br/>Eventually they break their relationship off because Tom feels like he's losing control which sends both of them crazy emotionally as they try to cope with the separation in different ways. But after some precious time apart and thinking about the time they shared together, they talk it out and make up with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Lee Pace x Tom Hiddleston video by Yeqing Du. Many thanks to her for allowing me to use her fantastic video and create a fanfic for these two talented, gorgeous actors ♥  
> You can watch the video here: https://youtu.be/7HYzWGB4YdE

 

**Name: Lee Grinner Pace**

**Age: 37**

**About Him: He is a CEO who is controlling, dominant and has a bit of a temper. In the bedroom, Lee has a BDSM kink that he uses on his partners when he wants to show who is in control entirely. Although he is good at masking his emotions in front of other people, Tom is the only person whom he shows how he truly feels albeit he has a difficult time expressing his feelings clearly. He thinks that submission is a form of weakness and takes control of those who display such, but comes to see that it can be a gift...**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

** **

**Name: Thomas William Hiddleston**

**Age: 35**

**About Him: Tom is a CEO who is controlling and dominant to an extent, but unlike Lee, he handles situations calmly. In the bedroom, Tom is normally in charge, but with Lee, everything turns upside and down and being submissive makes him apprehensive as he feels that he is losing control of the situation. Like Lee, he is good at masking his emotions in front of others, he only shows his true feelings to Lee and in those moments, he wears his heart on his sleeve. He thinks that submission is a sign of powerlessness, but soon comes to learn that in itself, it can be power...**


	2. I.

Lee was silent as he drove his black Porsche 911 down the busy road to the city, earbuds blasting out his favourite 80s' music playlist. The evening air was crisp and cool as other cars whizzed by on the road all around him.

 

 

It was just another bloody business function that he couldn't really give two shits about - he had better and obviously more important things to do than to make light pleasantries with other rival companies, but his secretary insisted that he attend the function to show his face and keep up a good impression of the company. Lee had reluctantly acquiesced in a bid to get more business contacts so as to have plenty of connections that may come in useful in the near future - to him, people had some use for furthering his success.

Reaching his destination, Lee parked his car in an empty spot in the basement carpark and grabbed his jacket from the front seat before exiting his vehicle. With a loud slam of the door and a beeping to signify that his Porsche was locked securely, Lee took the elevator up to the party on the building's top floor - Floor 40.

 

* * *

 

 

Tom silently drove his white Jaguar XE down the highway to the city, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel absentmindedly. He didn't really like attending parties or functions, but seeing as he had nothing better to do, he decided to go anyways just to size up some competition and make small talk with his other competitors, maybe get useful contacts in the process.

Parking his Jaguar next to a sleek black Porsche - a rather gorgeous car, he thought to himself -, Tom exited his car and locked it. Buttoning the last two buttons of his jacket properly, Tom made his way to the elevator and ascended to the 40th floor where the function was being held.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lee faked a pleasant smile as another woman approached him and tried to strike up a conversation with him with her not-so-subtle flirting - another reason why Lee hated coming to functions. Every woman that saw him instantly wanted to talk to him for the sole purpose of getting him into bed with them. They all looked and dressed the same to him whenever they flirted with him; that being their faces which would be smothered in tons of makeup, making them look even more plastic than they already were and their extremely skimpy dresses revealing absolutely too much, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination - either their breasts were pushed up to phenomenal proportions or their huge asses were being hugged by the sheer fabric, making them look like disproportionate Barbies - all in their pitiful attempts to seduce him.

 

"I was wondering if we could go somewhere more...private?", the woman purred in her most seductive voice, going so far as to press up against Lee till her clothed breasts rubbed up against his chest in a most unnerving manner - it made Lee terribly annoyed and extremely uncomfortable.

 

Right at that moment, Lee's cellphone rang and he internally thanked whoever was calling. Hell, it could be his ex-wife Mackenzie for all he cared! He just needed an excuse to get away from this persistent woman!

 

"I'm sorry, my dear, but I think someone's calling me. Excuse me.", Lee swiftly made his escape before the woman could protest any further.

 

Making his way to the balcony, Lee looked at his still buzzing cellphone and, speak of the devil, it really was his ex-wife Mackenzie calling him.

 

 

They were married for two years before breaking up a year ago over a cheating scandal involving Mackenzie and one of his subordinates. Lee had not taken to the news well and Mackenzie's cheating was part of the reason he distrusted and frowned upon women who flirted with him. His relationship with Mackenzie was shattered beyond repair and Lee tried to avoid any contact with her whatsoever even though she tried to patch things up with him further.

 

"...Lee?", Mackenzie's voice trickled through the line.

 

"What?", Lee grunted in response gruffly.

 

"...I missed your voice.", she spoke quietly over the line.

 

"Is that all you called me for, Davis?", Lee rolled his eyes as he took another sip of his scotch - after he and Mackenzie broke up, he went on a last name basis with her and refused to address her by her first name ever again. "I have better things to do. Go and suck face with Milligan instead. I thought I made it very clear that you are not to speak to me ever again unless on a professional level.", he spat curtly.

 

"I...I made a mistake, Lee... I was...foolish... Foolish to leave you for someone else who--"

 

"Who obviously made you happier in bed.", Lee interrupted coldly. "I don't have time for small talk, Davis. Goodbye."

 

"Lee, wait--!", before Mackenzie could speak anymore, Lee had cut the line off and pocketed his cellphone angrily.

 

Turning on his heel, Lee stomped back into the function and headed straight for the bar. Ordering a shot of vodka sharply, his dark turquoise eyes scanned the function across numerous men and women - all of them business folk - chatter merrily and drink heartily. The mixed aromas of numerous types of vodka, whiskey, wine and cocktails hung heavily in the air, barely masking the sickeningly overpowering scents of various ladies' perfume and the undeniable pungent smell of cigarette smoke - Lee used to smoke a lot himself; he had cut down on the unhealthy habit quite a lot, but had the occasional fag from time to time.

The doors to the function hall opened with a quiet swoosh and Lee glanced at the entrance just to see who had entered and joined the party to see a tall, lanky male with curly brown hair, aqua-coloured eyes, gorgeous cheekbones decorated with the light dustings of an oncoming moustache like his own and smooth creamy skin stride in. He wore a crisp deep royal blue suit with a greyish-blue tie that was adjusted neatly against a clear snow white shirt and the entire outfit was paired off by polished black business shoes that shone even amongst the dull carpeted floor - he was the epitome of classy.

 

 

This beautiful stranger was the embodiment of walking sex and Lee couldn't take his eyes off him, his eyes wandering over the other's lanky form appreciatively and never leaving the newcomer even as the said male did not seem to notice him.

 

 

Lee watched on silently, drinking his vodka solemnly, as the beautiful stranger was greeted by a small group of business folk and handed a glass of whiskey. The man began to smile slowly, revealing his perfect pearly whites as he chatted quietly with the company he had. It would seem that Lee's staring finally caught the stranger's attention because a moment later, he looked up at Lee and they made direct eye contact.

 

 

Neither man backed down from the eye contact and Lee internally smirked in amusement; usually when people made eye contact with him, they would shrink back under his gaze because he was rather infamous for his short-fused temper. But this beautiful newcomer showed no signs of backing down, not even in his eyes which people said were the windows to the soul - no, he just met Lee's piercing gaze calmly. Lee made no attempt to move from his spot even as the stranger bid the little group farewell and glided soundlessly through the crowd of chattering party-goers towards him - he just allowed this man to get close to him.

 

"May I sit beside you?", the male spoke softly, his distinctive British accent meeting Lee's ears like a soothing stream.

 

"Sure.", Lee nodded and the man smiled slowly, elegantly taking a seat on the high stool. "I do not believe we have met before. Are you new here in this town?", Lee asked the man curiously as he took another sip of his vodka.

 

"Not really.", the stranger shook his head as he sipped on his scotch as well. "I hardly attend parties - they can be quite the bore. I'm more of a recluse, really.", he shrugged nonchalantly.

 

"Same. Functions aren't really my thing, but I'm glad now that I've decided to come.", Lee's lips curled upwards in a slight suggestive smirk.

 

"I believe the pleasure is all mine.", the other male teased with a panty-dropping smirk of his own.

 

...Did this beautiful stranger just flirt right back with him? Was he interested in him too? That made Lee all the more eager to get to know this man better which was rather unusual on his part because he was hardly interested in getting to know people. Two people could play this game.

Daring to inch his seat just a bit closer to the man, Lee's smirk never left his face as he extended his hand to the stranger who had not gotten rid of his smirk either, only lifting a curious eyebrow in response to the gesture while he finished the last of his scotch.

 

"I'm Lee. Lee Grinner Pace.", Lee introduced himself.

 

"Ah, yes, the infamous Mr. Pace. Your reputation precedes you.", the man chuckled quietly as he shook Lee's hand with a firm grasp. "The name's Tom. Thomas William Hiddleston. But please call me Tom, Mr. Pace - I believe we have moved far from the last-name basis, no?", Tom smiled pleasantly - so he had finally met the well-known CEO with a short fuse known as Lee Pace.

 

Tom had heard many stories of Lee and his infamous temper, but never of his rather ruggedly handsome looks and seeing the said man right in front of him now made him question the rumours he heard. This casual flirting made the experience all the more enjoyable, given his instant attraction to the older male once they had made eye contact from across the room for the first time.

 

"Very well then, Tom. But you must call me Lee then if we truly have moved on to a first-name basis.", Lee chuckled lowly as he released their handshake, already secretly missing the feel of Tom's smooth soft palm in his own calloused palm.

 

"Of course, Lee.", Tom nodded, the pleasant smile still spread across his face and never leaving as he and Lee chatted the night away...

 

* * *

 

 

It was half past midnight when the function came to a close and the two men looked up in surprise as people began leaving the party slowly. They had spent the night chatting away comfortably about business and getting to know each other better over a few glasses of beer. They had been talking for what seemed like minutes, but was really a few hours - time flew by too fast for either one of them.

 

"Oh. Party's over.", Tom clucked in disappointment as he stood up from his seat. "I suppose we must leave now."

 

"Unfortunately so.", Lee nodded as he too got up from his seat and headed to the elevator with Tom.

 

"I must say it was rather refreshing talking to you.", Tom smiled as he and Lee stepped into the elevator together.

 

"Refreshing? How so?", Lee inquired as he leaned against the wall of the elevator with his hands shoved into his jacket pockets.

 

"People told me you weren't much of the talkative type and that you had a rather...intense character.", Tom chose his words carefully so as not to offend his new business colleague and possible friend. "They never mentioned your devilishly handsome looks though.", the British male went out on a limb with that phrase and if it surprised Lee, he didn't let it show on the outside.

 

"Ah, did they now?", Lee chuckled as they reached the basement car park and strode toward their cars. "Well... Nobody, not even my ex-wife, bothered to get to know me any better. People are afraid of me and I try to distance myself from having any unnecessary confrontations."

 

"My, my...", Tom sighed lightly as he fished his car keys out of his pant pocket. "Sounds like a rather boring lifestyle to lead...", he murmured as he reached his white Jaguar XE and unlocked the car.

 

"Boring? At this moment, I'd like to think not.", Lee smirked as he leaned against his black Porsche 911 and his eyes did a once-over of Tom again - the Brit really had such a attractive slender body; it was like eye candy for Lee to enjoy and strip bare with his own eyes.

 

Tom noticed the hungry stare in Lee's eyes and chuckled in amusement internally - Lee didn't look too bad himself with his broad upper body and strong legs hidden underneath those tight business pants. His whole figure screamed classy, sexy dominance and Tom liked that; he had a strong attraction for gorgeous men who oozed charisma, class and sex all at once.

 

"Well, would you look at the time!", Tom gasped, looking at his silver wristwatch in surprise. "I must absolutely be going now, but it was wonderful talking to you, Lee. That's a gorgeous Porsche over there, by the way.", the Brit commented with a slow smile and started his engine when Lee stepped forward with a small cream-coloured card in between his fingers.

 

"My contact number and address.", Lee smiled as Tom took the card and glanced at it in the dim light of the carpark. "We should hang out again sometime tomorrow again. Maybe over coffee? I know a cosy little café near by my place."

 

"I would be thoroughly delighted.", Tom accepted the invitation with a eager smile and handed Lee a sky blue card with his contact on it. "Here's my card. Call me anytime you like, Lee."

 

"Thank you very much.", Lee smiled and unlocked his car, getting into the front seat. "Oh. And, Tom?", he leaned his head out of the door a little.

 

"Yes, Lee?", Tom turned his head to look at a smirking Lee.

 

"Don't keep me waiting.", Lee still wore that smug smirk of his as he peeled out of the carpark with a squeal of tires.

 

"Oh, I won't, darling.", Tom chuckled to himself as he too drove out of the carpark and headed home, unable to contain his excitement for tomorrow's meeting...


	3. II.

Lee sat at his usual table in the back of the coffeeshop, sipping calmly on his cup of black coffee as he waited for Tom to show up.

 

 

He had dropped Tom a message early in the morning, asking the Brit whether he'd be interested joining him for breakfast before they headed off to their respective companies. As soon as the other CEO voiced his interest, Lee texted the address to Tom and had been waiting for him in the coffeeshop for about an hour already.

The sound of the shop's little door bell tinkling attracted Lee's attention and he looked up to see Tom enter the shop. The British man sported a silk royal blue jacket with an azure tie and sleek dark shades. His curly pecan brown hair was combed back even though it was still slightly ruffled, but Lee just thought it made Tom look all the more gorgeous.

 

 

Tom removed his sunglasses in one smooth motion and his aqua eyes scanned the coffeeshop till they landed on Lee. The Brit chuckled to himself as the other man cast a rather seductive smirk his way as he lifted his coffee cup to his lips and took a long sip, neither one of them breaking eye contact with each other.

 

 

Tom's eyes wandered over Lee's strong figure clothed in a pebble grey suit and paired off with a silver tie and shirt. His rather long chocolate brown hair was gelled and combed back neatly as his dark seafoam-coloured eyes gleamed knowingly when they established eye contact once more.

With a slow smirk of his own, Tom ordered a cappuccino for himself before striding to Lee's table to pull out a chair for himself and sat down calmly. Lee placed his coffee cup down on his saucer, licking his lips slightly to rid any traces of his drink from his lips. Tom's eyes darted to Lee's sensual sweeping tongue for a brief millisecond before averting his gaze to the American CEO again.

 

"Good morning.", Tom greeted politely.

 

"Morning.", Lee nodded. "You're late...not that I'm complaining now.", he smirked as his eyes shamelessly roamed Tom's body.

 

"That's a rather bold statement, Lee.", Tom chuckled, knowing all too well what was going on, as he removed his jacket before leaning back in his chair comfortably.

 

 

"Bold, but true.", Lee chuckled lowly as he tapped his fingers against the cup.

 

"So what's your agenda for the day?", Tom asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

 

"Go to the office, deal with the usual - make or break business deals, collect new affiliates, answer calls and letters.", Lee shrugged and took another sip of his coffee as the barista brought Tom his cappuccino and the Brit paid for it.

 

"What field is your company in?", Tom asked as he took a long slow sip of his coffee.

 

"Computer technology.", Lee answered shortly. "I strive for Pace Industries to be the best at its game - everything must run smooth with no complications whatsoever; if any, my employees must be smart and fast enough to solve the problems.", he finished the last dregs of his coffee.

 

"Ah, yes - you're quite the perfectionist, I hear.", Tom chuckled as he placed the cup down on the saucer gently.

 

"It's a curse.", Lee chuckled as well. "What about your company?"

 

"Ah, we're involved in the aircraft industry. We produce aircrafts for the rich and famous, the military, airports - anybody who can afford our aircrafts basically.", Tom smiled as he brought the coffee cup to his lips once more. "I run a pretty tight ship myself - we can't afford slip-ups because if those happen, it will be costly and it sets us back.", the British male sighed tiredly before taking another sip of his cappuccino.

 

"That becomes annoying if it happens a lot.", Lee agreed. "But enough about our companies. I wanna know more about you.", the American male smirked at the British man who raised an eyebrow questioningly and smiled behind his cup.

 

"About me?", Tom removed his cup from his lips briefly. "Well, what do you wish to know?", he chuckled before taking a small sip.

 

"Whatever you can tell me, I suppose.", Lee sat forward a little in interest and Tom pursed his lips in thought, taking another sip of his cappuccino before.

 

"Alright then.", the Brit smiled as he set his cup down gently. "I have two sisters named Emma and Sarah. Emma is an actress and Sarah is a journalist. They're my best friends and my supporters; we haven't met up in person for almost two years though since we've all been so busy with our careers, but we still have time for video calls.", Tom smiled as he fondly remembered his sisters.

 

"They sound like they were an amazing pair of sisters.", Lee smiled.

 

"They are.", Tom nodded. "What about you, Lee? Do you have any siblings yourself?", the Brit leaned forward interestedly.

 

"Yes. I have a brother and a sister - their names are William and Sally.", Lee smiled before his smile dampened a bit. "I hadn't been in contact with them for almost five years now due to being so busy."

 

"Oh... I'm sorry.", Tom bit his bottom lip as he reached forward and gently patted Lee's shoulder.

 

"It's okay. I'm sure they're fine.", Lee shook his head before turning to look at Tom with a small smirk. "Besides I've got pretty good company with me right now, so it's not so bad.", he laid his hand atop the Brit's.

 

"Charmer.", Tom chuckled and retracted his hand after a while to finish the rest of his cappuccino. "I suppose we must get going now or we'll be late for work.", the Brit looked at his watch and stood up, grabbing his jacket.

 

As they both exited the coffeeshop, Lee held Tom's wrist in a firm, yet soft, grip and the Brit turned to face the American with a look of genuine curiosity.

 

"Would you like to meet up again? Maybe for lunch?", Lee asked and Tom pursed his lips apologetically, making the American feel the sudden urge to just plant his lips upon those soft-looking luscious lips.

 

"I'm so sorry, Lee, but my Board is having an important lunch meeting today. Maybe I'll drop by sometime for a drink?", Tom smiled charmingly, cocking his head slightly to the side.

 

"That's no problem.", Lee smiled pleasantly, releasing Tom's wrist slowly. "How about my place tonight? Half past eight. Drinks and a movie."

 

"Sounds like a date.", Tom chuckled as he wore his jacket.

 

"And what if it is?", Lee smirked, standing straight before Tom.

 

Tom raised an eyebrow with a mischievous smirk of his own before stepping closer to Lee till their lips were almost brushing against each other. The Brit could smell the other male's cool minty breath laced with the unmistakeable traces of aftershave and expensive cologne lingering on the American's smooth peachy skin.

 

"Then consider me interested, Mr. Pace.", Tom whispered huskily, his lips ghosting against Lee's, before he turned smartly on his heel with a playful smirk. "See you later tonight!", he waved back at Lee, his black leather shoes clicking smartly against the gravel pavement.

 

Lee was slightly astonished at how daring Tom was being and smirked as he waved back. The Brit was very daring - he'd give him that. But like he said before, two could play this game. So it was up to Lee to raise the stakes and take control; after all, taking control was his forte. As the American watched the Brit pull away in his gorgeous white Jaguar with a squeal of tires, he smirked to himself as he began to plan for tonight in his head.


	4. III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PG-18 stuff up ahead. You have been warned.
> 
> And I'm so sorry for the short chapter - my muse hasn't exactly been the best lately. But I'll make it up as best as I can ^^

It was already half past eight by the time Tom had finished the last of his meetings over dinner with a newly acquired business associate. The Brit bid the man goodbye politely before striding to his Jaguar that was parked outside. As he sat down in the driver's seat and glanced briefly at his watch, he clicked his tongue in an irked manner before whipping out his phone to give Lee a call.

 

"Hello?", Lee answered gruffly after a few rings.

 

"Hello, Lee. This is Tom.", Tom smiled as he started his ignition and backed his car out of the parking spot, driving away with a squeal of tires.

 

"Ah, finally.", Lee feigned impatience over the line and Tom suppressed an amused chuckle. "I was beginning to think you had forgotten about our little meeting."

 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Pace. I had business to take care of.", Tom apologised with a charming smile as he avoided other cars driving ahead of him. "The latest I shall be arriving at your place is in twenty minutes, maybe even fifteen."

 

"If that's how long I have to wait, so be it. But you had better not keep me waiting any longer than I already have, Mr. Hiddleston.", Tom could practically hear the playful smirk in Lee's otherwise stern tone.

 

"Of course, Mr. Pace. My sincerest apologies.", Tom chuckled slightly before he ended the call to concentrate on the road to Lee's apartment...

 

* * *

 

 It was five to nine when Tom reached the building where Lee's apartment resided. Parking his Jaguar in the nearest empty parking lot, the Brit made his way to the lifts and pressed the button to Floor 102 after glancing at the American's address on the business card quickly. The ride was swift and silent as Tom looked down at the bustling and vibrant New York City skyline from the glass elevator.

 

 

The elevator came to a stop and Tom looked up - he had arrived at his destination finally. Stepping out of the lift, the Brit rang the doorbell and waited patiently. A few seconds later, he could hear footsteps getting closer to the door until it opened to reveal a warmly smiling Lee dressed in nothing but a plain white t-shirt and loose black track pants.

 

"You're late...by almost an hour.", Lee glanced behind his shoulder at a clock on the wall before turning back to Tom with a pointed gaze.

 

"Sorry, Mr. Pace.", Tom feigned sheepishness as he bowed his head a little. "Forgive my tardiness. It won't happen again."

 

"I'll let it slide just this once. But the next time this happens...", a gorgeous smirk made its away across Lee's lips slowly. "...The consequences will be...severe.", a scheming glint sparkled in those deep chocolate brown eyes that made a tiny shiver trembled up Tom's spine in the most delightful way ever.

 

"Yes, Mr. Pace.", Tom chuckled as he slid his feet out of his shoes smoothly and stepped into Lee's apartment, looking around appreciatively.

 

 

"Nice place you have, Lee.", Tom commented with a nod as Lee led him to one of the couches in the recreation room and gave him a seat.

 

"Thank you, Tom.", Lee smiled proudly. "Make yourself comfortable while I get us some drinks. What's your poison?", he asked the Brit.

 

"Whiskey works for me, thank you.", Tom smiled back pleasantly as he shed off his jacket and neatly draped it on the arm of the couch.

 

"You don't have to be so formal with me here within the confines of my own home, Mr. Hiddleston.", Lee chuckled softly as he took a step towards Tom.

 

"And what if I continue to be, Mr. Pace?", Tom teased as he too took a step forward to Lee.

 

Lee walked forward until their chests were almost touching and bent down slightly till their noses were just inches apart. Tom could feel his pulse skitter ever so slightly as the American leaned in close - he could smell the light lavender body wash clinging to Lee's skin and could see the fine stubble that were scattered along his chiseled jawline.

 

"I have ways to help you relax around me.", Lee murmured with a subtle smirk as one of his hands played with Tom's tie, his fingers stroking the silken material in an almost sensual manner.

 

Tom felt a shiver crawl up his spine and relished the feeling; the Brit wondered what Lee was capable of doing and the thought excited him, but he caught himself halfway through these thoughts and scolded himself mentally - he couldn't let himself lose control. After all, he was not one to give up so easily and control was the one thing he was almost unrivalled in.

 

"And is a drink in your itinerary to help me relax?", Tom chuckled softly, daring to lean in close to Lee's face until their lips almost brushed.

 

"Of course it is...and a lot more.", Lee smirked as he took the game a step further and lightly pecked Tom's lips before disappearing into the kitchen.

 

Tom was left speechless, his lips burning with that simple peck - he could still feel the soft warmth of Lee's lips press against his own and his fingers grazed his lips slowly in disbelief before he smirked slowly. So Lee wanted to step up the game? Tom could too.

Following after the American, the British rounded the corner and was greeted by a posh clean kitchen. Lee was at the counter with two glasses set down in front of him alongside a bottle of Scotch whiskey, a small bottle of honey, half a lemon and a kettle of hot water.

 

 

"What are you making, Mr. Pace?", Tom smiled as he leaned against the counter opposite from the stove.

 

"A hot toddy. Something I had on one of my business trips when I fell ill, but it makes for a good leisure drink on a cold night.", Lee smiled back at Tom.

 

Tom watched Lee quietly as to how he made the drink in one of the cups: a quarter of a lemon placed in the bottom of the cup before adding in honey with some whiskey till the glass was half-full before topping everything with hot water and stirring the steaming concoction.

 

 

"There you go.", Lee smiled as he handed Tom a cup.

 

"Thank you very much.", Tom smiled as he accepted the drink before stirring it and taking a generous sip. "Mmmm~... That tastes so good~"

 

"I'm glad you like it.", Lee chuckled as he brought out a bowl of sugar cubes, adding a cube to his drink and stirring till the sugar dissolved completely before taking a sip. "Ahhh~... Hits the spot every time."

 

"It really warms you up.", Tom agreed as he added a sugar cube to his drink as well and stirring thoroughly before taking another sip.

 

Lee looked at Tom closely as the Brit sipped his drink, watching closely as the other's Adam's apple bobbed in tandem with each gulp of the whiskey. It seemed that Tom could feel Lee's close gaze on him because he made eye contact with the American and slowly licked his lips to catch any spillage as he brought the glass away from his lips.

 

"Hey, Tom?", Lee slowly stepped towards the Brit.

 

"Yes, Lee?", Tom was mesmerised by the sultry tone of the American's deep voice.

 

"Do you think it's possible to get drunk on kisses?", Lee's arms trapped Tom against the counter as he brought their faces closer.

 

"I don't know...let's find out, shall we?", Tom smirked a little as he took a small sip of his whiskey and pressed his lips to Lee's without hesitation.

 

Lee's fingers subconsciously reached forward to lightly grip Tom's chin, tilting it up as they kissed. The Brit parted his lips slightly and Lee slid his tongue in smoothly, tasting the bitter whiskey and sweet honey delightfully harmonising themselves in their hot and sensual kiss.

Tom's lips were even softer than Lee imagined - warm and soft like heaven upon his own lips. The Brit's stubble lightly tickled his lips as they kissed, but the American didn't seem to mind one bit. Their tongues intertwined and played together in a slow dance that tasted of sweet alcohol and lust, the kiss deepening into a feverish and wordless plea of want for more.

Lee trapped Tom against the kitchen counter, his arms on either side of Tom's, as their kiss deepened. Tom slowly slid his hands tentatively down Lee's chest, feeling that perfectly sculpted chest underneath the thin cotton fabric. Lee reached one hand to subtly undo Tom's tie a little and the silken material soon slid off the Brit's collar to hang loosely around his neck, allowing the American man to tug the Brit closer by his tie.

Tom tilted his head back as Lee's lips left his and wandered slowly to his neck, short pants leaving his lips, as his body began to tingle as if it was catching on fire. He reached a hand up the back of Lee's neck and tangled his fingers in the American's soft hair, dishevelling it as he began to run his fingers through those long locks that smelled of coconut and hibiscus.

Lee took his own sweet time to taste every single inch of Tom's neck - the Brit smelled faintly of black coffee, clean leather and cologne with a hint of sweat, but there was something so addicting that Lee wanted more of the Brit. He allowed his teeth to lightly scrape along the side of Tom's neck, feeling the man beneath him shiver with delight, before nipping slightly on a sensitive spot on the other's neck.

 

"Ngh..!", Tom's breath hitched in his throat and his body subconsciously jerked away slightly, the sensation of Lee's perfect pearly whites nipping his skin being oddly arousing.

 

"You're so beautiful~...", Lee murmured in Tom's ear and almost instantaneously, blood rushed straight to the Brit's lower body at the sensual purr of that deep alluring voice.

 

Tom felt a cutting pressure on his hip grow even more as Lee began to undo his shirt buttons one by one at a painfully slow pace and pepper his right shoulder with light pecks - so he wasn't the only one who was becoming aroused by this which he was internally relieved by; they both clearly wanted more and this little game that they were playing was making this torturously slow experience all the more enjoyable, leaving them both lusting and grasping wildly for more.

Lee brought his other hand to rest on the small of Tom's back as he allowed their hips to grind against each other, feeling the Brit's arousal press against his hipbone as well. His hand resting on the small of Tom's back wandered lower down to lightly squeeze the Brit's ass - it was soft, yet firm, like a small peach; the Brit let out a quiet moan of appreciation and Lee took that little sound as a signal to continue kneading the tender flesh with his hand.

Lee's hand suddenly swept to cup Tom's bottom and he hoisted the Brit up so that his lanky legs were wrapped around his waist. Tom let out a small surprised yelp and chuckled down at a smirking Lee, the both of them joining their lips in another deep and heated kiss once more as their hard-ons rubbed against each other, separated by their pants' fabric.

 

"We should probably continue this elsewhere...", Tom murmured with an amused smile.

 

"My room?", Lee suggested and when Tom nodded, that was all the indication the American needed to carry the Brit to his room.

 

 

Lee unceremoniously tossed Tom onto his bed, the Brit bouncing slightly on the mattress, before he crawled on top of the other male. Lee swept Tom up in another passionate kiss, the Brit wrapping his arms around the American's neck and tangling his fingers in those soft dark chocolate locks. Hooking a lanky leg around Lee's waist, Tom nimbly switched their positions so that now he was on top of the other male and Lee grasped the Brit's hips tightly as their hard-ons brushed against each other again.

 

"You're dressed a tad too much for my taste.", Lee smirked suggestively at Tom as his hands played with the other's belt buckle. "We need to rectify this issue quickly."

 

"I think I know how to do just that.", Tom smirked back cheekily as he unbuttoned his dress shirt slowly before shrugging it off his broad shoulders to expose his bare toned chest and smooth sculpted abs. "Is this better, Mr. Pace?"

 

"It's better, but...", Lee's eyes roamed Tom's naked chest hungrily before glancing down at the Brit's pants where there was a noticeable bulge. "...There's a couple more things you need to take care of first."

 

"Would you like to do the honours then?", Tom leaned down to sensually nibble along the shell of Lee's ear as his hand slowly trailed down the American's covered chest, pushing the shirt up and over Lee's head and chucking it aside carelessly somewhere onto the floor.

 

"It would be my pleasure.", Lee groaned softly as he eagerly unbuckled Tom's belt and unzipped it, tugging down the waistband of the Brit's pants and boxers enough for the other's long slender cock to pop out of its confines.

 

At the same time, Tom reached down to pull down the waistband of Lee's track pants enough for the American's thick hard cock to spring up. With a sensual nibble of his bottom lip, Tom brushed their arousals together and began to stroke them both with one hand at the same time, a breathless moan of pleasure escaping his rosy lips as his sea green eyes rolled to the back of his skull in ecstasy.

 

 

Lee watched Tom pleasure them both with a slow smirk spreading across his face before glancing up at the Brit who was still lost in the lustful haze of what he was doing. It was interestingly sexy watching the other male let his guard down for the moment and give into his desire; Lee himself was honestly enjoying this all too much himself - Mackenzie had never made him feel this way even when they were married, but that didn't matter now.

 

 

As Lee reached down to stroke them both with his large hand when he noticed Tom's wrist slowing down, the Brit seemed to regain his senses and he stared back at the American with those enrapturing eyes of his.

 

 

"You're so gorgeous, Tom~...", Lee breathed out as Tom pressed their foreheads together to kiss the American.

 

"I could say the same for you, Lee~...", Tom chuckled softly and kissed Lee slowly as his hand joined the other's around their cocks, their fingers intertwining a little.

 

It was all to clear that they both wanted this, so neither of them made a move to stop. Tom's hips rocked sensually in time with Lee's strokes as their arousals rubbed together in tandem, smearing clear pre-come onto Lee's hand and their lengths. When the Brit began to move his hips faster, Lee took it as a sign to move his and faster and he did, the soft sound of skin rubbing skin and the breathy pants of bliss filling the bedroom as the city lights danced around outside to bathe the bedroom in a soft colourful glow.

 

"I'm gonna come~...", Tom bit his bottom lip with a small groan as he clutched onto Lee's shoulder tightly.

 

"Me too~...", Lee leaned up to place kisses along the Brit's pale neck, leaving behind small red love bites.

 

Tom shuddered with pleasure and his body stiffened, his mouth hanging open in a silent cry of bliss, as he released onto Lee's stomach. Lee stroked them both through their orgasms, the American grunting as he felt their cocks jerk rhythmically as they both spilled white all over his chiseled abs. The pair panted heavily as they recovered from their high, hot breath mingling with the scent of lust and sweat permeating the bedroom.

 

 

No one said a single word, but they both knew they were far from over for the night, so Lee flipped positions with Tom and coaxed their arousals to life once more; Lee didn't know where this dirty little deed would end, but he didn't care as long as Tom wanted this as much as he did. As for Tom, the Brit knew it was going to be a long night for them both, but he didn't mind - he knew at this moment, he belonged here with Lee in his arms and enjoying this hidden moment of undeniable pleasure between them...


End file.
